Tyrant's Rampage
by Angel Trainee Flonne
Summary: The evil Ganondorf has teamed up with Baal to conquer Hyrule and the Netherworld! Princess Zelda tells Laharl of the news, and now he, Flonne, Etna, Link, and Zelda must work together to defeat them!
1. Start of a Adventure

I've been having a case of writer's block lately, and since Link and Zelda are my 'writer's block saviors' maybe putting them in a Disgaea fanfic will cheer me up. So here's a Disgaea/Zelda crossover--enjoy!

P.S. May contain some spoilers, being that it's after the good ending.

***************************

The 1313 year-old King Laharl was tapping his fingers against the arm of his throne, the fact being that he was bored. He was so bored to death, that the only thing to cheer him up was killing something. 

Maybe the Prinnies will do....? He thought, the finger tapping stopping momentarily. _Yes, that should cheer me up. It always has._

He put his right hand to his mouth and yelled: "PRINNIES!!!!" 

The room was full of the sound of 'dood' as the Prinnies rushed into the room. "Reporting for duty, dood!" They said, saluting.

Laharl noticed that they were standing quite a ways away from him. 

Must have noticed I was in a bad mood.... hm, smarter than I thought.

"Hey... what's wrong, Prinnies?" Laharl asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Er... nothing, dood." They said nervously.

"Oh? But you look unhappy. Why are you so scared? Come on, come closer."

The Prinnies gulped and inched their way to Laharl. He smiled and lifted one a Prinny.

"P-prince? Why are you lifting me, dood?"

"FOR THIS!!!!" 

Laharl tossed the Prinny at the others and a large marjority of the Prinnies blew up. 

"HAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!" 

Laharl started to laugh loudly and uncontrollably as the explosions continued. The remaining Prinnies escaped while he was rolling on the floor. 

Flonne walked in as soon as the Prinnies ran screaming, and seeing Laharl rolling, she thought he was in pain. 

"Laharl! Are you alright?!" She yelled. 

"Flonne!" He perked up at her voice, and noticed her confused stare.

"What were you doing?" She asked as he stood.

"I-I was--"

"KING LAHARL!!!" 

That shout cut him off, and a very beautiful blond-haired girl ran in the room. Her attire was a sea-green fighter's outfit, and she had sparkling blue eyes and pointed ears. She was out of breath, her hands on her knees. 

"Huh? Who are you?" 

She held up a finger signaling him to wait until she caught her breath, and then spoke. 

"You are King Laharl, correct?"

She definately was not one of Laharl's vassals. They NEVER called him 'King Laharl'. 

"Yes. And as I was saying earlier, who are you?"

"I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She replied.

"Princess? Of Hyrule? The legendary Hyrule?" Flonne looked at her in suprise. Zelda lifted her head up and nodded. 

"Yes. I came here... to request for help. Celestia refused me, and Earth thought that I was some kind of alien. So I had no choice but to come here."

Laharl looked interested now. "What's your problem?"

"Do you know of an evil tyrant called Ganondorf?"

"Ganondorf? Who the hell is that?" Laharl asked, confused. He had heard of Hyrule, but never this 'Ganondorf'.

She sighed. "Guess you don't. Well, he's an evil tyrant who has been Hyrule's nemesis for years. Thanks to the aid of our hero, Link, he was defeated time and time again. 

"But this time.... there's a problem. Ganondorf has teamed up with an equally as evil tyrant, Baal, and they're getting too much for us to handle."

"Baal?!" The name sent shivers down Laharl's spine. 

I thought I had defeated Baal before... so, he's back again....

Baal was, as Zelda said, an evil tyrant, a huge evil tyrant I might add. He was the ruler of an alternate Netherworld, and was planning to conquer all the Netherworlds in existence, but his plans were thrwarted first by Laharl's father, King Krichevskoy, and second by Laharl himself. And now he was back.

__

'It was hard enough to beat him once, but a second time?! Damn, this is madness!'

"Will you help us? King Laharl?" Zelda begged him, a pleading look in her blue eyes.

He quickly turned away from her. 

"Hmph. It's your problem. You take care of it."

"Laharl... please... don't leave them like this...." Now Flonne was begging him. Laharl felt his face grow hot. 

"Ah.... um... well... I...uh..." 

Oh great, that's the second time I stuttered today, Laharl mentally scolded himself. 

He tried to back away from Flonne, but she closed the distance between them, her nose touching his.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, dammit!" Zelda smiled, and Flonne backed away. 

"Thank you, King Laharl."

"Yeah, yeah... so, Zelda, was it? How did you get here, anyway?"

"I passed through Hyrule's Dimensional Gate. As you might already know, all the worlds are connected by one."

"Right, right. I'll call the troops--" As Laharl raised his hand to his mouth, Zelda stopped him and said: 

"No! Don't! My people... the Hylians... they probably wouldn't feel too comfortable with a hoard of demons roaming 

Hyrule... so it might be best if you just take one more person."

Laharl sighed. "That sucks. Convince your people that we won't kill them, then."

Zelda shook her head. "No. They wouldn't believe me."

Flonne stared at her. "But you're their princess!"

"We had an encounter with demons before... they were in the first Hyrulean War... the demons... they destroyed virtually everything. Everybody would be distrustful of a giant group of them."

Laharl let out another sigh, and called: "Etna! Get your ass over here!"

Etna came running in, a smile on her face. "You rang, Prince?"

"No time for jokes. We've got to go."

"Hey prince who's the girl?"

"I'll explain on the way."

***************************

As they passed through the gate, they stepped into the land of Hyrule, ending up in the middle of the field.

Flonne smiled at it, breathing in the crisp air. 

"Ah, it's so beautiful...." She said admiringly. "But why isn't it attacked yet? It looks.... untouched."

"Yes. This is the Eastern part of Hyrule, and it's safe. The Western part... that's the part Ganondorf and Baal have control over." Zelda replied.

Etna yawned, bored from the conversation, but noticed the gigantic castle they were heading to.

"Zelda! Is that were you live?!" She asked excitedly. Zelda nodded.

"And will it be where we're staying?!" Zelda nodded again. 

Etna squealed and ran ahead the others. Before Zelda could open her mouth to say something, Laharl said,

"Don't ask."

***************************

Finally, they had arrived at the castle. Of course, Etna had made it there first because of the speed at which she had been running, but she abruptly stopped at the sight of who was sitting at the table. 

"Etna? What's wrong? Etna?" Flonne asked, running in and waving her hand in Etna's face.

No response.

Flonne turned to look at who she was staring at, and her eyes met with the Hero of Hyrule himself, Link. 

He was good-looking, with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was clad in a green tunic and hood, and had a few scars and bruises on his arms and legs. 

"I-I-I-I....." Flonne started to stutter in her speech, and Etna was drooling. 

'Damn, he's HOT!!!' Etna thought. 

Laharl, who had just stepped in and noticed Etna drooling and Flonne stuttering, turned to Link. 

"Who the hell are you?" He said coldly. Link stood up, brushed himself off and smiled. 

"You are King Laharl, I presume? My name's Link. It is.... a pleasure to make your accquaintance," He said, bowing. 

'Hmph' was Laharl's only reply. 

"Link!"

Zelda's voice rung out as she was running toward him. She was grinning, obviously happy to see him. Unlike Flonne and Etna, she could actually talk to him. 

"Everybody, this is the hero I mentioned, Link." She said.

Link bowed once more. "I have already met King Laharl, now can you ladies please tell me your names?"

Etna continued to drool. Laharl shook his head and jerked a thumb to Etna's direction. "She's Etna, my vassal." As he was about to introduce Flonne, she spoke up and said, 

"I-I am F-F-Flonne..... I'm an Angel Trainee... it... is nice to meet you....." It came out shaky, but Link was apparently full able to understand it, as he nodded.

"Say, Zelda, maybe we should show them to their rooms. They look very tired." Link suggested. At those words, Etna abruptly stopped drooling and rushed up to the two of them. 

"We get our own rooms?!"

Zelda nodded slowly, a bit freaked out about how much Etna's eyes were sparkling and how close she was. 

"Great! Lead the way! Show us where we'll be sleeping tonight!"

"Follow me," Link said, walking up one of the staircases. Everyone else followed.

And, as much as Laharl wouldn't admit it, he was pretty tired for the day.

***************************

How was it? I hoped you like it, and please don't be too harsh in your reviews. As I said earlier, I'm in a state of 

writer's block right now.

Matthew: Yeah... you should see how bad she is. It's scary.

Hey, you're not in this story!

Matthew: But I'm one of your muses.

Oh yeah. Well, feel free to threaten... I need to see Link and Zelda...

Matthew: (*holds up Silver Sword*) Review.... or it's pretty self-explanatory what happen.... Mwahahahahaha......


	2. Continuation and Rivalry

Kaori: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile... see, my time on the computer is limited on weekdays.... so the only time I can really update is on the weekends. Sorry, everybody. 

Matthew: She still hasn't recovered from writer's block, either.

????: And I'm here to help with that! (*Guy from FE walks in*)

Matthew: Ah! Guy! (*gives Guy a hi-five*)

Kaori: What is Guy doing here?

Guy: I'm here to be your writer's block recovery muse!

Kaori: Position taken. Link and Zelda.

Guy: Oh. Uh... well... can I be a muse anyway? Please? Please, Kaori? (*falls to knees begging*)

Kaori: .....Alright. But you have to fill out A LOT of paperwork. (*takes out giant stack of papers and hands Guy a pen*)

Guy: Um....

Matthew: While Guy is filling out forms, I present to you... Chapter 2 of Tyrant's Rampage!

Kaori: Now sign here... and here... and here....

********************************************

Laharl had tried to sleep several times during the night, but to no avail. Sure, it was a comfortable bed, and of course, he was tired, but his mind was currently full of a lot things.

Like, Baal and how he returned, this 'Ganondorf' who Link and Zelda were so wary of, and how much damage the two could do if they were together.

"I can't believe he returned."

"I know...."

__

Huh? Where are those voices coming from?

Laharl looked out the window and saw Link and Zelda talking to each other near the castle gates. 

__

Now what could they be talking about?

He thought as he climbed out the window and crawled unto the roof to get a better look of the conversation.

"Ganondorf had been sealed inside the Sacred Realm, and from what we learned about Baal, he had been defeated as well." Link was saying.

Zelda nodded.

"But how could they have broken free from their seals? And Baal was defeated... he can't use fairies like you and I, Link."

"I know. Strange, isn't it? I believe that someone is pulling the strings from behind all this."

"But who?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we'll face it together. The Overlord and his friends have agreed to help us, as well. It shouldn't be TOO hard."

"Mm... right. I'm sorry I worried you like that. But the nightmare I had... do you think it was a premonition? Dark skies and thunder crashing... Hyrule Field covered with blood and corpses.... the Kokiri Forest on fire.... and behind it all, a giant figure, his face barely lit by the lightning...."

"It could be. But I doubt it. Stop worrying yourself, Zelda."

"I just can't shake off the feeling... someone, somewhere.... they are watching our every move."

"Laharl?" A soft voice whispered. "Do you mind if I eavesdrop on them with you?"

Laharl turned his head slightly, his blood-red eyes meeting Flonne's contrasting blue ones. "Fine. But be quiet." He strained his voice to keep it a whisper. He had never been too good at talking quietly; most of the time he shouted orders.

He felt her warmth as she sidled closer to him, and she tilted her head further to see Link and Zelda.

Link's arms were on Zelda's shoulders. It looked as though he was about to shake her. "We'll take it as it comes, Zelda. You know I've never been one to plan ahead."

He walked back inside, and Laharl heard Flonne bang her fist against the roof. "And it was getting good! It was starting to get romantic!" She said angrily.

"You two had better get back to bed," Zelda called up to them, a playful glare could be seen on her face. "I could hear every move--and word--" She added when noticing Flonne, "--you said."

Laharl and Flonne quickly scrambled to their beds. Zelda gave a small smile and returned to her quarters as well. 

********************************************

It was late afternoon, and the party made up of Link, Zelda, Laharl, Flonne, and Etna were headed to the Western Part of Hyrule. The reason they didn't set off early in the morning was because one, Laharl had slept in late and took two hours for extra sleeping time in the morning, and two, when he, Flonne, and Etna walked into Hyrule Castle Town's market, they were almost run over by a crowd of crazy fashion-freaks, along with some people who believed they were demons by their clothes.

The argument over Link trying to get Laharl to put on different clothes lasted quite a while when they came back after that....

********************************************

"Laharl, please put these on. They're not gonna kill you."

"Hell no! I prefer my own clothes!"

"YOU'RE NOT WEARING A SHIRT! Do you know how many people would annoy you because of that?!"

"Like I give a damn! I'll just slaughter them!"

"You can't! Laharl, we didn't ask for you help to kill innocent Hylians!"

"They're perverts if they attack me for not wearing a shirt! Besides, it's better than that skirt you're wearing!"

"IT'S NOT A SKIRT!!! IT'S A TUNIC!!!!"

"And that translates to 'skirt' in Hyrulean, right?"

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!!"

"Haahahahahahaha! You'll have to catch me first!"

"I'LL GET YOU!!!"

********************************************

It turns out that Link was actually able to catch Laharl, but Etna stopped him before he did any serious damage. They refused to apologize (OK, so Link apologized, but Laharl refused to swallow his pride and say 'sorry' ) , and they had been at each other's throats since the trip was started. And Laharl was still wearing his normal clothes, or at least what he considered normal. Flonne and Etna, however, had been successfully persuaded by Zelda.

Flonne was wearing a sky-blue tunic with white tights and leather boots, (She still had her blue ribbon in her hair, though) and Etna was wearing the same thing except her tunic was pink.

And now they were still in Hyrule Field, not making much progress, due to Link and Laharl's continued yelling.

"STOP SAYING THAT! IT'S A TUNIC! A TUNIC!!!"

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A 'TUNIC'! IT LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE A SKIRT YOU SHOULD GO INTO A FASHION SHOW!!!"

Laharl started to make some weird poses. "Look at me, I'm a guy who wears a skirt!" He said mockingly.

Link growled. "OH YEAH?! WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T RUN AROUND WITHOUT WEARING A SHIRT, BARKING OUT ORDERS TO EVERYONE I SEE, AND ACTING LIKE A SELF-ABSORBED BRAT!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Now it was Link's turn to make weird poses. He crossed his arms like Laharl usually did, and said in an annoying as hell voice, "YOU THERE! CARRY ME OUTSIDE BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO GET MY BEHIND OFF THE FLOOR AND MOVE MY FEET!!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!"

Zelda had earplugs tucked tightly into here ears, but it didn't seem to be helping. Etna had a gun clutched in her hands, looking as though she was about to shoot the both of them any minute, and Flonne was watching the argument intently. She was obviously interested in how far this fight would go.

********************************************

Kaori: Alright Guy, you're done. Congratulations, you are my new muse. (*shakes Guy's hand tightly*)

Guy: (*looks at now-broken hand*) Um, thank you.

Link: (*comes in with a giant certificate*) And all new muses get a free Playstation2, Nintendo Gamecube, and Gameboy Advance SP systems, with memory cards for each, and a game of your choice!

Guy: YES! Hey, what are those things?

Kaori: Link and Matthew will show you, Guy. But before you leave, you have to say it.

Guy: Say what? Oh! That!

Link, Guy, & Matthew: Please review!


	3. Etna's Feelings

Kaori: Sorry I took so long to update! I'm really, really sorry! But now that it's spring vacation, I'll be able to update more than usual. And I think I have finally recovered from writer's block! My thanks to the reviewers and Link and Zelda!

Link & Zelda: No problem!

Guy: So here's Chapter 3! Enjoy, everybody!

*********************************

Eventually, Zelda just couldn't take the arguing anymore, so she resorted to tying up and gagging Laharl and Link. Now, they were being dragged across Hyrule Field, their behinds hitting the many bumps and rocks of the ground.

And they couldn't make any pleas for mercy because of the gag stuffed in their mouths.

"Zelda? Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Flonne asked with concern.

Zelda made a noise that sounded like an amused snort. "Flonne, did you hear how much they were yelling? Not only is it bad for our ears and their vocal cords, their shouting could blow our cover. We just learned that Baal and Ganondorf had sent troops to the Western part of Hyrule, and if they find out about our plan… everything will be ruined. You know that Baal and Ganondorf are several times stronger than us. So we're attempting a sneak attack."

Flonne nodded. "Yes, I understand… but the fight was getting interesting! It looked as though they we were going to attack each other!"

Etna stared at Flonne in disbelief. "Who are you, and what have you done with Flonne?!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Link and Laharl gave an audible sigh. 

*********************************

After a long while of traveling, Etna finally broke the silence. "Hey, I'm tired… can we take a rest somewhere?" She asked. She was panting; obviously she wasn't used to traveling such a long distance. Zelda, however, barely showed any fatigue. "But we're almost halfway there!" She protested. Looking back at them, she saw that even Flonne was tired. "Ah…? I guess you aren't used to traveling?"

"We are used to traveling… but not on such a big field!" Flonne replied in between gasps for air. Zelda stopped to take a glance at the huge expanse called Hyrule Field. She had never realized how large it was. And to foreigners, this field was definitely past their usual traveling rate.

"Alright. We'll stop by Lon Lon Ranch." Zelda said, sighing. Etna jumped up and down with joy and Flonne smiled. 

Link and Laharl gave another sigh--this time a sigh of relief. Relief from the bumps and bruises they got from being dragged around Hyrule Field.

*********************************

^~*Etna's POV*~^

We finally arrived at the ranch. I'm so glad Zelda agreed to letting us take a rest for the night! And considering this is a ranch, it's got some pretty decent rooms. I stretched, and then let out a yawn. Apparently I was more tired than I thought. I jumped onto the bed that was prepared for me, and was about to drape the covers over me when I heard a voice.

"Why?! Why can't I get her out of my head?!" I could easily recognize the voice; it belonged to the Prince. His yells were followed by loud banging. Probably he was banging his head against the wall, or hitting the wall with his sword.

__

I wonder who he could be thinking about… I thought with a smile. I tried to suppress a giggle as I heard him continue. 

"This could ruin my image as Lord of Terror! I can't be thinking of her every waking moment!"

__

Our little Prince, falling in love with someone. Yet he chooses to deny it… Just like the Prince I know and love. 

It was true; I did love him. I realized it when we returned from Celestia… when I saw what he was willing to do….

Of course, he's only looked at me as a close vassal, never anything more. Sometimes even someone for comic relief. So that's when I decided that I'll just admire him from afar; that I'll be happy with his own happiness. And if he found someone he loved, that I would accept it, even if that person wasn't me. I couldn't interfere with his feelings. I didn't do that to his father, whom I loved as well. I knew I couldn't have the King when I saw how much he loved the Queen. So I did my best to serve him faithfully instead. I will do the same to Laharl if it ever happens. 

That was the promise I made to myself…

And now I have to help Laharl sort out his feelings. 

"DAMN IT TO HELL!!!" He was cursing when I opened the door.

He panicked as soon as he saw me. "Oh crap… Don't tell me you just heard that."

I rolled my eyes. "With the way you were yelling, I'd be surprised if anyone _didn't _hear that."

He put on a sheepish grin. "Ah… yeah. Sorry, Etna. I'm having… a case of strange feelings."

I smiled, but tried to look surprised. "You? The heartless monster; the Lord of Terror?"

Laharl gave me a glare that said 'if-you-don't-shut-up-in-3-seconds-I'll-make-sure-you-have-a-slow, painful-death-as-you-burn-in-the-eternal-flames-of-hell'. So I quickly stopped the taunting.

"I'm no psychiatrist, but I might be able to help, Prince."

He took a few minutes to respond as he searched for the right words. "See… It's Flonne…" 

A horrible sinking feeling inside me made the amused grin on my face disappear. It didn't look like he noticed as he continued. "I… I just keep thinking of her! I can't get her out of my mind, no matter how hard I try…"

I felt a piece of my heart break as he said that. I don't why, though; it was so obvious Laharl loved her when we went to Celestia. And now that's all been confirmed.

"Her hair… her eyes… her skin… everything about her, I think about…"

Another piece of my heart broke.

"I want to protect her, protect her with my life. With everything I am…"

Another piece broke off.

"And every time I look into her eyes, I feel sick… but in a good way. Etna, what the hell is going on with me?"

He looked at the floor when he finished.

I felt my heart shatter completely as I put my hand under his chin and brought it up, forcing him to look at me. The words I said afterward would haunt me forever. But I couldn't tell him how I felt now. It was much too late.

"Laharl. You. Are. In. Love. With. Flonne." I said each word slowly and clearly. His blood-red eyes, those eyes of the one I loved so much, widened when I finished. Before he could say a word, I continued. "You have to tell her before she finds someone else."

__

Don't make the same mistake I did…

I released my hold of his chin, and he still looked surprised at what I just said. "I'm… I'm in love?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"Yes."

The next thing I knew, I was wrapped in a bone-crushing embrace, which probably would have killed me if he wasn't trying to be gentle.

"Thank you, Etna."

__

As long as you're happy, Laharl… I'm so glad I could help…

I wished he could hold me forever, but eventually he let go.

"Thank you for the advice, Etna!" Laharl thanked me once more before running off.

"Anything for you."

I said that quietly, knowing that they would be ignored and forgotten. He would never be mine, but at least I could help him with this.

*********************************

Kaori: I'm really evil for doing that to Etna, aren't I?

Zelda: (*sniff*) Yes, yes you are!

Kaori: I couldn't help it; I was in an angst-writing mood today!

Matthew: Anyway, please review.


End file.
